FIELD OF THE INVENTION
It is current medical practice in the screening of patients for various medical disorders to collect small specimens of tissue, scrapings or fluid for subsequent laboratory analysis. These specimens are collected by means of small tools suited for this purpose and deposited on a specimen carrier which typically is a glass slide suitable for viewing of the specimen under a microscope, or for testing of the specimen with chemical reagents.
It is usual for these specimen slides to be placed within a protective package immediately upon collection so as to protect the specimen during subsequent handling and transport to the laboratory. Such packages are made of lightweight pliable stock such as heavy paper or light cardboard. A single sheet is cut with various tabs, flaps, openings etc., in different configurations.
The collection of biological samples for analysis is frequently, carried out under time pressure and less than ideal working conditions. Also, current practice is to wear protective gloves while collecting medical specimens as a precautionary measure against contagion, which adds to the difficulty of quickly and properly handling the small glass specimen slide, placing it into its protective package without smearing the specimen which is exposed on the glass surface, and then folding closed the package.
Since, the specimen package is discarded at the laboratory, it is desirable for such packages to be low cost, while at the same time being very simple in construction, easy to use, and reliable in protecting the slide and the specimen. A continuing need exists for greater simplicity of manufacture, ease of use and improved package performance.